Saving our Hearts
by ScarletTeaCup
Summary: Sora has another mission to do for King Mickey and it's to train Kairi to use the key blade to see if she is capable to be trained to be a key blade master.If she fails she isn't capable and won't be helping out Sora and ra also has to go find and destroy a heartless that has been turning people into heartless.With the help of Donald, Goofy, and Riku will Sora accomplish it?
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys enjoy this story ^.^ **

**Sora's Pov:**

Being back home was an amazing feeling! The sea was beautiful and the sky was bright blue as always and the air was fresh. I was tempted to go take a dip in the sea for the fifth time but I just wanted to lay down on the sand and relax eating my sea salt ice cream. It's been a month that I have gotten back to the island and things haven't really changed. Hanging out with Riku and Kairi felt amazing since its been a long time that we actually got to hang out with each other. Lately I haven't seen many heartless around the island and it gives me a bad feeling about it. Don't get me wrong its freaken amazing that I don't have to deal with them but it's odd that there hasn't been any on the island, there been people who still have darkness in their hearts and no heartless has come and attacked. Heartless has always gone for those who have darkness in their hearts and now just suddenly they disappeared.

Whatever is going on hopefully nothing bad happens but obviously something will happen. Whatever happens I won't let darkness touch me and I have my friends who will always be there for me. I miss Donald and Goofy but they have duty to do at the Kings castle. Lately me and Riku have been busy too we have studied with Yen Sid working on our skills with the key blades. We recently found out that Kairi wields her own key blade and she gets to study with us. I'm happy that the three of us get to be key blade masters someday, well except Riku since he saved me from Xehanort he became key blade master. I was so proud of him and I was this close becoming one but it doesn't matter if Riku can be named key blade master that quickly,I can too.

"Sora! Look who's here to see you!" said Kairi. I looked up and I see Kairi hovering above me showing me her amazing smile. I bit of her long red hair were touching my cheeks and it tickled. "Who's here to see me?" I asked. She smiled and stood up so she wasn't hovering over me any more."It's a surprise come and follow me," she said.

I'm not really a surprise person if you tell me,I just liked being surprised on the unexpected. "Just tell me who it is Kairi, is it Leon?Cid?Yuffie?"

"I won't tell you just follow me!"

"Kairi you know how Sora is he won't go if you tell him it's a surprise," said Riku. There he is my amazing key blade master best friend. Riku always changes his appearance by his hair. During he always had short hair but then after I went looking for him he literally let his hair grown long then after defeating Xehanort he cut his hair and its back to his old hair style.I'm pretty sure he will leave it that way but who knows he always changes his cloths too first his yellow/white shirt to a black robe and now his yellow/white shirt again.

"Aren't you going to say hi to us Sora," said a familiar voice. I went on my sitting position and saw Donald and Goofy smiling at me.

"YOU GUYS ARE HERE!" I said and ran up to them to hug them.

"I missed you guys so much! How's everyone? How's the king?"

"That's what we came here to tell you don't worry he's not in danger or anything but he want's to talk to you, and he wants you to bring Kairi with you," Donald said. His squeaky rough voice is cute.

"Do you know why though?"

"We don't know but we do know that Yen Sid will be there and we better hurry they said we must bring you immediately," said Goofy.

I turned to Kairi," You don't mind at all do you?"

"Of course not let's go!" she said.

"Riku we'll be back okay!" I shouted running off following Donald and Goofy.

"Okay have fun you two!"

* * *

Being in the gummy ship again was amazing! I missed this ship so much, I didn't really get to drive it so much because Donald didn't let me. I remember the old times when Goofy would have to drive it because me and Donald fought for the wheel so much.

"I call dibs on driving!"

"YOU ARE NOT DRIVING!" shouted Donald.

"I never get to drive!"

"Sucks for you!"

"Boys it's ok stop fighting, there's no need to fight over the wheel," said Kairi.

"Oh yeah chances are we will crash because of coconut head over here!" said Donald. I hate it when he says that.

"Hey!

"Well it looks like I'm driving since you two can't be mature enough to stop bickering," said Goofy. Oh yeah good old times.

We landed on the garden of the Castle and crushed some flowers. Let's say me and Donald were fighting and we pushed Goofy, to the point the wheel was pushed upwards and the gummy ship went towards the garden.

"... oh no Queen Minnie isn't going to like this," said Goofy

"You mean Daisy! YOU crushed her side of the garden! W-w-what will she s-s-say.. what will she DO!" Donald stuttered. It looks like someone is going to get an ass whooping from their girlfriend.

"I told you and Sora to stop fighting and did you listen to me noooo you two went ahead and acted like animals! Well Donald you are one since you're a duck but...," said kairi but Donald interrupted her.

"I get the point Kairi but what will I do!"

"Your going to fix it Donald that's what you will do!" said Daisy walking with Queen Minnie towards us. Queen Minnie is a sweetie pie and kind-hearted. She's so cute, her height and her big round ears and her big fluffy pink dress makes her adorable.

While they were coming over Daisy went towards Donald and started shouting at him. Minnie went towards me and gave me a hug... around my legs.

"Hahaha Hello your Majesty how are you?" I asked

"I'm good Sora and you it's been a while that I've seen you," she said. It's true its been months!

"I'm doing well your majesty and I'm glad your okay do you know why King Mickey wants me and Kairi?" I asked.

"I don't know dear but it might be some good news, I'll take you to him let's go,"

"Sure.. hey Kairi let's go! Donald! Goofy!"

"No Donald is staying here until he fixes my garden!" said Diasy.

"Hahaha okay Daisy,"

Goofy, Kairi, and I followed Minnie to go see King Mickey.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far ^.^**

* * *

**Kairi's Pov:**

I've never been to the castle before. It's really big and beautiful, The walls were a nice light blue and the flowers made the halls smell like lavender. What shocked me was seeing walking mops carrying buckets of water! The appearances of the castle helped me be distracted, I was really nervous about King. He's really sweet don't get me wrong but... why did he want me to come along. I know I didn't do anything wrong. Hopefully it's not something bad.

**Sora's Pov:**

Kairi seemed really nervous and I wouldn't blame her I'm nervous too. Hopefully the news the King will tell me is good and not something terrible. It's obvious that something bad is happening and that King Mickey will need me. It makes sense but why does he need Kairi?

"We're here Sora just enter and King Mickey and Yen Sid will be inside, good luck boys... and Kairi hehe," Minnie said and she left.

Here it Goes! We entered the room and there he was. King Mickey sitting in his big chair which makes him cute because he's really short and next to him was Yen Sid. He looks mad as always and I can't tell if he's actually mad or not.

"Sora I'm glad you came! and you too Kairi!" said Mickey. He looked really happy to see us and I was happy to see him too.

"Thank you Goofy and... where's Donald?"

"Let's say We crashed into Daisy's side of the garden and she made Donald fix it and you're welcome you highness!"shouted Goofy.

Mickey laughed and resumed talking," I wanted you to come over Sora because well there's this heartless and it's traveling through every world eating citizens hearts and turning them into heartless. We detected that it's only going for the most powerful and brightest hearts, also that the smaller heartless are scared of it that they have been hiding. I want you to go find it and destroy it," he said.

"How do you know about this?!" I asked.

"I was at Merlins place to get a book and I saw a person running aways and screaming. I went to go help him out but this big heartless came out and just ate him! He spit him out but he was lifeless and his body turned into a shadow. I went and attacked it but it it shot out thorns at me and it scratched my arm. I went back to Merlins and I felt dizzy and sick. He took a look at my cut and I guess the thorns had poison in them and now I can't use my powers for a while. I know you just got back home Sora but I need you..."

"Your Majesty don't worry! I'll find this heartless and destroy it. I'm just wondering why did you want Kairi to come?" I asked.

"Because she is being tested to see if she is compatible to be trained to be a key blade warrior to key blade master," said Yen Sid in a rough tone.

I don't know why but everything went silent. It must have made Kairi nervous because she was really pale and looked sick.

"Kairi holds her own key blade and she must be trained one how to use it she impressed king Mickey that one time in the battlefield she defeated many heartless. She must be trained and she will be going on this mission with you. If she doesn't do a good job at helping you carry out this mission she won't be trained to be a key blade warrior to then a key blade master," he said.

Man what he said was intense! I know Kairi can do it but she hasn't traveled to different worlds like I did and there are stronger heartless than the ones she fought.

"I can do it!" said Kairi with pride. Good job Kairi that's the spirit!

"OKAY! thats the spirit! Sora you can also take Goofy,Donald,and Riku with you. Trust me this heartless will be hard to defeat and you will need some help," said Mickey. I can tell since he lost his powers and he got injured.

"Okay your majesty I will do all I can to defeat it and I hope you feel better,"

"Thank you Sora that's why Yen Sid came to cure me. Well you all must be on your way, so good luck and come back safely,"

* * *

After leaving the room we went to go look for Donald and told him what happened. We went to the gummy ship and went back to Destiny Island. Once we got there we went looking for Riku. He was at our tree laying down.

"Hey you guys came back! So what happened?" he asked. That's when I told him the story.

"So which world should we go to first?"

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Comment below on which world Sora ****should visit first! :D**


End file.
